canadas story
by playgirlkitty
Summary: Canada doesn't like being ignored. so when he has had enough, he runs away to his old home. the forest. he met up with old friends, and makes more. but there is something, a beast, lurking the shadows. Canada has to keep his friends safe. but how? with the help of a Prussian of course. look, story is not mine. used to be 'yaoiloveromfg' story. but summery sucks. im sorry about that
1. canadas runs off

oki think im going to make a story for each of my favorite characters. i know im not good, and if you can put up with my storys, thanks!

i dont own anything! only the plot.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

normal pov.

Canada was walking with alies and axis, being invisible as always. not that he had a choice or not. no one noticed him. that is until, there was a meow from up above. there was a cat stuck in a tree. if Greece was hear he would be trying to climb the tree, to help the poor cat.

_help me! please someone! i cant get down! i hate heights!_

'oh my. if America decides to brake the tree then the poor cats gonna be hurt badly!' and just as he predicted, an 'i will be the hero and save the cat!' rang out. luckily Canada managed to stop him by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"no America, you wont help the cat. why? because you would probably knock the tree down and hurt the poor thing."

"ehh? how did you know? are you a mind reader Canada?" America half whined half half asked. although he did wonder how or when his little brother got there in the first place.

"because thats typical of you America. its quite obvious you would do i doubt you or anyone would be able to climb up get the cat and get down easy right?" Canada asked looking around. everyone nodded. keeping silent.

"well let me show you something..." he simple said putting kurominjiro down. he looked up to the scared cat. he smiled and jumped. it was a while since he climbed a big tree but he would be fine though. he jumped from branch from branch, graceful like a swan but agile as a snake.

he got up to the branch with the cat on and semi walked, semi crawled towards the frighted feline.

_are you going to hurt me? please don't. _

"don't worry, i wont hurt you. im hear to help you. its ok. walk towards me. don't worry, you wont fall." Canada said soothing the cat into walking towards him.

_excuse me, but how can you understand what im saying?_

"hmm, when i was younger, i lived in the forest with animals, so i picked it up from there." Canada said. picking up the little cat and keeping good hold on it. he jumped from branch to branch and jumped the rest when he was in a good distence from the ground.

"there we go, safe and sound. but may i know your name though?" Canada asked putting the trembling cat on the floor

_of course my hero. my names fellie. short for felusen. its nice to meet you. and thank you again for helping me!_ and with that fellie ron off, leaving a waving Canada behind.

"uhh, Canada? how did you do that? im sure you need to explai-" france was cut off by Canada.

"france. you have been with me since i was young right? you knew what i went through when i was younger right? how could you forget? i thought you said you wouldnt forget..." Canada asked well more like said . he had his bangs covering his eyes. even with out seeing his face, you could tell that he was quite upset by his voice..

"im going to go..." Canada said, brakeing the uncomfortable silence, pushing past a few nations, while they were quietly trying to understand what was happening.

"h-hey, Canada! w-wait up!" America said, trying to chase after his little brother, when he was stopped by france.

"oh petit. he is correct im afraid. i have broken a promise, i vowed to keep. he needs some time alone. he knows where he is going, so don't worry. he might never trust me or speak to me again but he will be ok."

"ano, may we ask that you fill in the gaps in this. we have no clue on what you might be saying..." japan said, picking up krominjuro who was trying to go after Canada. germany ended up carrying him, bacause he kept struggling and japan or the others couldn't keep hold of a struggling bear. much less Russia would be more likely to knock the thing out and kill it.

"oui oui, i will tell you everything...

XXOOXXOOXXOO

with Canada

'that bâtard! how can he forget? he vowed he would remember! that liar! i hate him!' (1)

Canada ran off. his legs knew where he was going, so he let them run. they stopped after 5-7 minutes of running, reaching their destination. it was in front of a very large, and very old tree. at first, he was confused. why did his legs bring him hear?

it took him a good 5 minutes to figure out why he was there and where he was. his old home.

he looked around, and found an old looking vine, but he knew better. it was an rope with grass and leaf colors on it. its was the use for a mini elavator. another way up, jump the branches. it would be pretty easy for him, but the make-shift elevator was for when he was really inured on the legs and arms. cuts and grazes was nothing for him.

because he couldn't trust the very old planks of wood, he decided to use the branch way, almost got lost, for it being over 180 years. he would think that the animals wouldn't reconise him. if they did they would be very old. he was really busy with being a nation, he completely forgot the forest. at least no one decided to try and cut it down he is definitely calling this as Canadian property!

he got to the old tree house, the forest animals helped him build. he really depended on them back them. although he did give it his very best.

'i wish the wise wolf was hear. he could give he his hard massarge. i loved his massages!'

he walked around his old house, taking notes on what to fix later.. then he head something like a howl. 'i know that howl!'

he ran out of his old house, and jumped the branches to the ground. at the bottom was jungle wolfs. the jungle wolfs have adapted to the life in the forest, and in such a small territory they were pretty good at keeping unseen.

he noticed it was all the animals that he knew when he was younger. he was glad they were still alive. he walked up to the wise wolf and did something that most people wont do to a wile wolf. hug them.

"graa gruu garr. gru greeea!" Canada said in wolf slang(translation: i missed you guys sooo much! it feels like forever!)

_we know. you have grown in a mighty man, for it only being 180 years. you must of done well to keep your nation growing! _

"grau! greau graww gearr... guraa..." (translation: you bet! im sorry for not coming sooner though...im sorry...)

_its ok. we all know you had a hard time. but welcome back! we all miss- _the wise wolf was cut short by a mini 'eek!' that Canada also picked up on. all the wolfs that arrived were in a attacking stance, in front of Canada. Canada just glared with icy purplish blue eyes at the unknown spy.

_sir its a human! he looks like Canada just shorter hair! i thinks hes harmless though. he brought others along but... they seem more focused in quieting the boy who made the sound._ a small bird flew down onto the wise wolf. and Canada know who exactly who they were. nations.

" oi! you guys, get you asses out from behind the trees or i'll get the wolfs to hunt you down." Canada threatened. giving a filthy look to the other nations.

"h-hey Canada... uhh, how did you know it was us?" America came out from behind the tree, smiling aquardly.

"because a little bird said a boy who looks like me, was hiding and there were others. you are the only one who looks like me, and the only other people you would bring hear is the rest of the nations." Canada said simple. "you guys can calm down though. they wont harm you or me. so its safe."

"you can talk to animals?" china asked, looking bewilderd.

"yes and i can understand them is well."

"well, it makes sence, you lived in the woods for when you were a kid so its no surprise-" america was cut off by an enraged voice from canada.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!? IF IT WAS THAT FRENCH _FLIRTING BASTARD_ THEN I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY HOCKY STICK!" Canada sceamed, making birsd fly away, and making the wolfs back away from Canada. that meant that Canada probably shouldn't be messed with right now. he could snap at you with a flurry of the wind.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

ok tell me, who do you think canada should end up with?

america? (cause i i don't mind incest. who is it rape if you genualy love them? damn law.)

prussia? (hes poppin up in the story cause he is awesome!)

or someone else. also this will remain rate T unless some one politely asks for rate M romance. i just need the pairing first.

RXR and no flames or bad comments please

bâtard - french for bastard

petite - french for little one if i remember corectly. i forgot. hehe

also i recived this story from another site. they gave it to me for me too keep. i exepted it. and i could change the story however i like it. you probably can't find it now... the other author said they deleted it. well anyway i changed some bits, but tryed to keep it different. well anyways enjoy!


	2. canada meets old friends

heeeloooo fellow readers! i am here with the second chapter well i dont own anything but the plot. do be nice... please?

XXOOXXOOXXOO

normal pov.

"ehh? C-Canada... a-are you ok? y-you seem... stressed?" England asked the word stressed seemed like a question.

"stressed? your kidding me, right England? im not stressed." Canada said smiling. the creepy smile the Russia could give. everyone flinched at this. even Russia.

"oh? well thats good! i was thin-"America, taking Canada's word, was cut short.

"I AM BOILING MAD! HOW CAN YOU THINK IM CALM WHEN I HAD A PROMISE BROKEN, AND THEN A SECRET TOLD?! HOW!? IS IT POSSIBLE?!" Canada shouted

"uhh... keeping a calm mind and always forgive?" America asked getting really scared of his brother. he never lashes out. if he does his hits or words are really weak.

"calm mind? always forgive? heh. i'm starting to think that you actuality don't know me, do you, _big brother_?" Canada asked the words 'big brother' dripping with venom. by now most of the wolfs have ran away, scared of the wrath of Canada. all but the wise wolf. having trust in his companion.

_if things get really out of hand i'll just get Canada away. worst comes to worst, i'll have to drag him away. _

"eh? well... uh... well... yes i am your big brother but, how am i supposed to know you, if i can rarely see you? you barely talk, and you dont do anything rash, so i don't notice you! yeah you might have kurominjuro but you hide him under the table!" America said, explaining. Canada was just getting even more angry.

"wait, your saying i don't try to make my self noticed? well guess what air head, i do try! i try talking with you, i try tapping you, i have put my face in you face, and i have even tried to hit you! heck i even showed kurominjuro to you and you looked at him, said 'cool its kurominjuro!' and walked off. not even talking to me! so don't say i don't try! cause i do!" Canada shouted tears were threatening to spill but he didn't let them.

"America! i suggest you say sorry to-"England got cut off. just like America did.

"oh don't just think its his fault! its everyone else's fault as well! i have done the same you guys as what i did to America and got the same reaction. nothing!" Canada was about to let the tears out. before he could let them out, he turned and walked to the wise wolf.

"hey, can we go? i don't wanna stay hear any more... please" Canada asked tears spilling. only infront of the wise wolf he would let see his tears.

_yes. i think that would be best. come, onto my back. i will carry you. you can cry all you like on my back._

"mm hmm. i think that it would best right now... thanks wisdom." canada said. saying the wise wolfs full name. he climbed onto his back and he looked at the others through his long bangs.

"right now, i hate you all." and with that Canada and the wise wolf fled to a safe part into the forest, leaving the nations to figure out how to get canada back.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

with Canada.

while Canada was riding the wise wolf, Canada proceed to let his tears out. he was taken to a familiar cave, one that he always gone to, to meet his other friends. the creatures of the forest. well he needs to go back soon, tell his boss that he needs to own this land, to claim this land as his own, but that could wait. for now.

he got off the wise wolf and looked at the other animals. looks like the messenger bird told his old friends he was coming home. they were their waiting.

"hey you guys! how ar-" he never got to finish his sentence because he was cut off by the animals. they jumped onto him and clang to him. he laughed. hes been in this predicament before. always happened every time he went to visit them.

_we missed you so much! _a monkey said clinging to his waist.

_yes! we heard what happened! we're sad for you!_ a snake around his arm said.

_you were gone for so long! we thought you would never come back! _a squirrel said clinging to his shoulder.

_everyone, got off of mattew before you hurt him!_ the wise wolf said in a tone that you should not disobey.

they all got off Canada but Canada was shocked that the wise wolf actually used his human name.

"guys im so glad i could come by right now. i was planning to, but **_a_** **_lot _**of things happened. i had to learn about being a nation, meeting other nations and that stuff. i had soo much happening! im sooo sorry!" he apologized getting a laugh form his friends

_hey its ok, we new that when you got found by another nation you would have a lot to do and catch up on. so don't worry._ the squirrel who was called chipper said, running up his leg and on to his shoulder.

"hey im going to ask, where is peak?" Canada asked looking around for a bird.

...

the whole room was silent. its clicked in his brain instantly.

"huh? no... how... she was..." Canada mumbled,th shock was taking over and he felt and looked like he was going to cry.

_im afraid so... she..was shot down... by a hunter. the hunter was put in jail because this was a no hunting zone. but even so... she got shot down..._ slither a python explained, slithering up Canadas body, wrapping loosely around his torso.

_even if she never got shot, she would of been dead by old age. birds don't last long like us.. _swing a tambourine monkey said tears in his eyes. Canada picked swing up and hugged the three crying animals. Canada crying himself

"you guys... i bet peak is happy right now... do you know why i think so?" Canada said smiling a little when the animals shook their heads. "well one, i did come back to the forest and two, i bet she is happy that all of her old friends care about her. so if she was never in peace before, i think she is now... " Canada said putting the little animals on the ground.

_it is late mattew. you should stay the night. would you like to stay hear or in your old home? _the wise wolf suggested. Canada chose to stay with the wise wolf for a while. it was late and cold since it was close to Canada the actual land mass, Canada cuddled and fell asleep on the wise wolf.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

well tell me what you think. again you should Canada pair up with?

France?(i dont like him...)

Russia?(ruscan is ok)

America?(i would think its sweet and cute..)

Prussia?(there are some prucans out there...)

or someone else? (OC if you want or not)

well RXR!


	3. ze avesome prussia!

hi! sorry for the long update! i felt i gave to much attentiong to to the other stories so i had to do this. i don't own hetalia. if you don't believe me, the look up whoever did. cause i don't know his name. well anyway on with the story! also this story was given to me by: yaoifangirl omfg. i think. i can't tirhgtly remember. look her up. i think she is pretty cool!

XXOOXXOOXXOO

with prussia

ok i am really annoyed of this right now.

flash back~

_"hey bruder (1)! can i ask you to do something really important?" west asked me, walking up to me. i just came home after a day of trying to get Austria away form his piano. and im really tired._

_"kesesesese! of course you can vest (2)! your my little bruder! and if the avesome (3) me can help, then i will! kesesesese" i awesomely said with my awesome laugh._

_"thats good. because ve think your ze (4) only vone (5) who can do it" west said beckoning me out the door and leading me somewhere._

_"so, vest, vhat (6) am i going to be doing?" i asked looking round. we were somewhere up north west. near birdies place._

_"oh, yeas sorry about that bruder. you need to try an find Canada" west said stopping, infront of a forest opening. "in there"  
_

_"VHAT?! VHY (7) DO I NEED TO GO IN THERE?!" i yelled a west making him cringe._

_"look bruder. your the only vone who Canada doesn't really hate. your the only one vho (8) might be able to get him out of there. please brud-"i interrupted west getting more annoyed by the second._

_"hold up a second. vone: i don't need to find Canada, because Canada can look after himself. why should i look for him? tvo (9): vhy me? why am i ze only vone who can do this?" i asked him. crossing my arms. _

_"v-vell b-brudder. for vone, America, and everyone else is concerned about his safety. there can be something poisonous, or harmful, and he can't escape it. and tvo, you can do this because you are both not seen as a proper nation. you are fallen, while Canada is invisible." my brother tried to explain. i could tell he was very worried about him. so i agreed. i always cave into my brother if he gave two good reasons. _

_"fine. but vhat if i don't come out alive?" i needed to know what they think of me. _

_"vell i doubt that. your a strong nation. and your very old, and you can take care of your self. and i have faith that you vould come back." west said, and i sighed agreeing. i had to take kumajiro too, so he could reunite with his master. even though kumajiro forgot who canada was, he was still worried about his master.  
_

end of flashback~

and that is how i am lost in an unknown forest to me, trying to find my way around. i just say down and rested. it was night and wild animals came up. i woul just does... for a bit...

XXOOXXOOXXOO

_**hold on! a slight aurthors pause. just gonna say that translations. hehe~**_

_**1- bruder brother. 2-vest- west. 3-avesome-awesome. 4-ze-the. 5-vone- one. 6-vhat- what. 7-vhy-why. 8-vho-who. 9-tvo-two**_

_**just saying if you didn't understand. also any words spoken by Prussia or Germany, and that has a v where the w should be, its just german accent. w's are v's in german. ok? good sorry about this~ and i did tell you that Prussia will appear, didn't i?  
**_

XXOOXXOOXXOO

with canada.

i woke up, to the sun in my eyes. i looked around. i noticed that, i had chipper on my head, slither very loosely wrapped around my arm with his head on my shoulder, and swing spralled over my torso. i lightly gigled to myself on how childish they were. they must of been really old by now. but they are like kumajiro. hold on a sec! he forgot kumajiro! how could he?! he is a terrible owner!

while he was trying to get a grip on himself, chipper woke up.

_oh morning canada. what are fretting about? _chipper asked, her light voice startled canada but he relaxed easily.

"oh its nothing. i just forgot kumacheckers" canada said getting kumajiros name wrong once again.

_hm? your pet? don't worry, if he was with the other nations then he should be safe right? _chipper said, getting a nod from canada, lightly moving the other two animals off of him. trying not to wake them up. although he did wake up wisdom.

_oh Canada. your awake. beautiful morning don't you think? would you like to go to your old home? _

"oh wisdom! did i wake you?" Canada whispered. keen on keeping the two sleeping animals asleep.

_me? oh no. i was awake a while ago. i didn't want to wake you so i just dosed. i wasn't really asleep._

"oh ok. well, i need to search for more wood and go to my house. i noticed some places need fixing. and i have an idea to make a better lift. i know the lift wont support my weight." Canada said getting up and dusting off. he learnt more stuff and we didn't have to depend on the animals now. although, he did have to get used to using his hands again. unless the old tools are still up and running.

_well if your going to make another and better lift, shouldn't you need tools?_

"hm? you still have them? are they even useable?" Canada asked, bewildered. did they make new ones? or are they the old ones? he got up and watched the wolf go off and the the tools.

_they are new. the old ones fell apart. we even made a case for you to carry them in. you better thank swing and slither later. last night they were working hard to make the pouch for you. so we better keep them asleep for now. they'll find us if they wake up. but for now, lets go. i would like to help you in anyway i can._

"thanks. and i will. lets go." Canada said moving quickly, running thought the thick woods with ease. after 30 minutes of looking around, they found: thick looking vine, some loose and long branches able to bend, and a very long vine. is was the tools necessary to build a better working mini elevator.

they didn't run back to the tree-house. they walked. occasionally finding things for decorations, or things to help build the house more stable.

after a while, almost getting lost and having to sit on the wolf because he almost wandered off, they arrived at the tree. Canada got off the wolf and looked around. 'it must be on the other side. i can't see it around hear' Canada thought walking round to spot something he never thought would be here. or should we say, someone? the one who was sleeping next to the mini elevator.

was Prussia.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

i have to say. i like this story. also it is not mine it is: yaoifangirl omfg. she is a good writer, but she should improve a little bit more. well, i hope you like this. i did my best to try and keep the story in her writing but im not sure if its ok. because everyone has their own style of writing. and is this a cliff hanger? cause im not sure. tell me if you like. and who should canada go with?

france?

america?

prussia?

russia?

or an OC?

tell me your ideas and i'll put them up. i had to put prussia in because he is the only one who i knew canada didn't hate and who knows him. so, RXR or read and review~


End file.
